Heartbreak
by C.C.Silo
Summary: Duo lost and refuses to be a good sport about it.Deathfic.12


Title: Heartbreak 

**Author: Sunako Kanzaki**

**Warning: Death, Angst**

**Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xS, 6xN, HxOC**

**A/N: So I wrote this fic for my friend. She was really sad and I thought I should do something but I'm not good at helping people so I asked her to give me a word and she give me heartbreak. This is what came of the word. I hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I smiled sadly as I watched them. I should be the one with him, on his arm, smiling and laughing. But I wasn't it was her. Before I didn't really hate her, I didn't really notice her before, but now I wanted her dead. I wanted to be the one to rip her pretty little heart out. I wanted to kill her with my whole being. Because of her I had lost the one person I loved. The one person I loved that didn't leave me, no matter how many times he tried to kill himself or others tried to kill him. He had never left me. This time he would go and I would be alone again. She would have him and I would have no one. They would get married and have little brats and be happy. I would have…me.**

**All my friends happy, they all have someone. Trowa and Quatre had one other. Wufei had Sally. Hilde had her boyfriend. Noin had Zech. And Heero, Heero had her.**

**If I had run just a little faster I would have beat her. She got to him first and told him she loved him and wanted him to marry her. I knew that if it meant Heero could always protect peace by always being with her, he would kill anyone in his way. That included me. It didn't matter how he felt or what he wanted, if it was best for keeping peace he would do whatever he had to. The mission is everything. I could love him more then life itself but if the mission told him get rid of me, he would do it the moment he got the order. At first he couldn't kill me, but now that we've tasted peace, he would. I know he would, and I would let him. I would smile as he put his gun to my forehead and pulled the trigger. I would probably thank him, that way I would have to go to his wedding.**

**I watched Quatre smile and hug him. I watched Trowa nod and smile a small smile. I watched Wufei shake his hand. All of them knew I wouldn't make it, they knew Relena would get him. As much as it hurt to think that I would lose, I knew that I would because I'm a boy and an ex-Gundam pilot. I had lost the battle to the "pretty" girl and the ex-Queen of the World. How was I supposed to compete with the ex-Queen of the World! Oh well, I had lost, there was nothing that could be done. I was never going to find someone like him, ever again. Who could compete with the ex-Perfect Soldier?**

**I walked to my room in the house we shared. He would be moving out by the end of the week and I would live alone again. I guess this is how the rest of my life would be. Heh, well I could change that couldn't I? **

**I walked to my dresser and opened the top drawer. I reached in and searched around till I found what I was looking for. I pulled out my razor. I could change my life, my future and I would. I would ruin their, her, happy day.**

**I walked to my desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I started writing my goodbyes. When I finished I sighed it with both Duo Maxwell and Shinigami. I folded the paper and walked to my bed. I knew I should probably put some towels down or something, but I really didn't care about the mess I would make. I wasn't going to have to clean or get in trouble for it, so why did I care?**

**I placed my note beside me and rolled up my sleeves. I put the razor to my wrist and sighed. I loved Heero Yuy and I was going to ruin his happy day. In my note I told him I loved him, and I would miss him. I knew it wasn't his fault but my love for him was making me do this.**

**At least I got to know what it was like to love once in my life. I would leave him before he could leave me.**

**I smiled as I slit my left wrist. I watch as the new wound began to bleed. M y love for Heero was slowly draining my life away. I switched hands and placed the razor on my right wrist. This was it the last thing I had to do before I could die. With that thought I slit my right wrist. The wound began to bleed like its brother on my other wrist.**

"**I love you Heero Yuy. I will love you forever." This was the last thing I said before I laid down on my bed and looked at the picture of Heero on the nightstand beside my bed. My last words running over and over in my head until my vision blurred then went black and I slipped into unconsciousness.**

"**I love you Heero Yuy…" **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So that was it! I hope all that read it liked it! It's the first time I've written a fic where a character dies. I think it turned out well, it made one of my friends cry when she read the first, crappy, draft. -Well R&R please! And ja matta ne for now! 


End file.
